Fiber optic connection panels are known which connect various pieces of fiber optic equipment. The fiber optic connection panels include ports for connecting to fiber optic cables, to link the equipment. Various functions are useful in the fiber optic connection panels. One function is monitoring of the signal pathways. Another useful function is switching between equipment if a need arises without having to reconnect the equipment cables. Improvements are desired.